Pertenencia
by Ann Caroline
Summary: Sakura es una chica tímida que logra ganarse una beca en un internado privado de gran renombre, pero para permanecer en el internado tendrá que ser la directora de un dormitorio solo de chicos. Si no fuera por el contrato, daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo lo más lejos posible de allí… -TRADUCCIÓN- ItaSakuDei, AkatSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**P**ertenencia

.

**A**kat**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Esta gran obra es de **Aria Illusine**, yo solo me encargo de traducirla para que puedan disfrutar de ella en español.

.

**S**ummary:

A cambio de una beca en su nuevo internado, Sakura se compromete a asumir el puesto de "Directora de dormitorio"… en una residencia de _siete chicos_ mayores que ella. Es un cambio bastante grande para alguien que ha pasado los últimos seis años de su vida en un colegio privado de niñas. Agregándole hormonas revoloteando en el aire, mejores amigos celosos, una constante pelea para llamar su atención y un ex-director vengativo tras su puesto, y tienes la receta de "**Pertenencia**".

Ahora, solo queda una duda por resolver: ¿Se supone que los Akatsuki _le pertenecen_? ¿O _ella_ a ellos?

.

.

**1**

**R**osadita

.

.

—No tengo miedo…

Las palabras ayudaron un poco a calmar su nerviosismo, incluso cuando no eran ciertas. De pie ante la lujosa entrada del edificio, contemplando la placa plateada que etiquetaba el dormitorio como "Akatsuki", no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de aprehensión agitándose en su interior. Sin duda, Sakura tenía varios motivos enumerados de por qué sentirse tan nerviosa.

Durante los últimos seis años Sakura había estado asistiendo a un colegio privado de niñas y viviendo con su mamá. Ahora, con dieciséis años, había sido matriculada en un internado mixto y tomado el trabajo de director de dormitorio en un dormitorio que, había descubierto hace solo un par de horas, consistía enteramente en **chicos**.

Para alguien cuyo contacto con el sexo masculino había consistido únicamente en sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia y el señor del quiosco de la esquina de su casa, esto era algo un poco intimidante.

Realmente se moría de ganas de dar media vuelta y correr hasta el dormitorio "Konoha" **—**donde dormían Naruto y Sasuke**— **pero su orgullo, la determinación y el contrato que le dio la beca en el internado con la condición de tener un promedio elevado y ser directora de dormitorio a la vez, la detuvo.

—No tengo miedo.

Con un respiro profundo, la joven de dieciséis años acomodó uno de sus finos cabellos rosados detrás de su oreja y armándose de valor, empujó con suavidad el pomo de la entrada para afrontar a sus compañeros de casa.

La sala estaba vacía.

—Bueno, al fin se decidió…

—¿Buscas algo, rosadita?

Con un involuntario sobresalto, se dio media vuelta y jadeó.

Frente a ella, en la escalera delantera de la residencia se encontraba cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros de dormitorio observándola, algunos con curiosidad y otros con desconfianza.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? **—**preguntóel más alto de "la tripulación", con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes afilados. Su piel tenía un ligero tinte azul y unos tatuajes en forma de… ¿branquias? **—**_¿qué demonios?_**—**... adornaban el contorno de sus ojos.

—Y-Yo…

Un puño de incertidumbre golpeó el estómago de Sakura, y durante un segundo terriblemente histérico quiso correr escaleras arriba hasta su habitación y llorar como bebé de teta sobre su cama **—**sin importar que no supiera cuál sería su cuarto de ahora en adelante**—**. Pero, si iba a ser directora del dormitorio no podía simplemente darse media vuelta y escapar.

Tragándose sus balbuceos, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Soy la nueva directora de Akatsuki.

La reacción de los varones fue algo que jamás se esperó.

—¡Maldita sea, por fin! ¡No más mierda-de-serpiente!

—Esto es bueno, un.

Un brazo musculoso rodeó su fina cintura y la alzó en el aire dando vueltas con ella al momento que el cabello verde oliva del chico le hacía cosquillas en sus mejillas, mientras los otros reían y silbaban, festejando la noticia. Parecían odiar al antiguo director, un tipo llamado "Orochimaru".

—_¡¿En qué diablos me metí?!_

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura le colocó cerradura a la puerta de su habitación en el tercer piso y se puso a ordenar toda su ropa en el amplio closet de madera oscura. Mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea del extraño curso que había tomado su vida, flashes de la primera tarde rodeada de sus compañeros de piso revolotearon en su mente.

—_Estoy pensando en ellos… de nuevo._

La chica de larga cabellera rosada gruñó poniéndose su pijama favorito de lunas y estrellas antes de lanzarse sobre la mullida cama que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—_Mucho contacto masculino por una tarde_ _**—**_refunfuñó en su mente.

Podía recordar con claridad al tipo de pelo color verde,_ creo que se llamaba Zetsu_, el chico que la había cargado con entusiasmo hace rato, antes de ser capturada por los varoniles brazos de Hidan, un religioso Jashinista que había dicho que ella era un caliente y sexy regalo bendecido y enviado por Jashin-sama.

Y la improvisada fiesta de helado que siguió a la calurosa bienvenida propuesta por un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa alegre que le recordó a su mejor amigo Naruto.

Y el _shockeante_ descubrimiento de que uno de sus nuevos compañeros de casa era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de su otro mejor amigo, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura gimoteó, pensando en lo que diría Naruto cuando se enterara.

—_Oh Dios, Naruto va a prender en fuego Akatsuki y luego perseguirá a todos los chicos para torturarlos… Cuando se entere de que estoy en el mismo dormitorio que el hermano de Sasuke-kun va a-_

Un toc-toc en la entrada de su habitación cortó bruscamente el hilo de sus pensamientos; se sentó en posición de indio sobre su cama.

—¿Sí?

—¡Eh, rosadita!

Kisame. El chico mayor, con tatuajes de branquias, capitán del equipo de natación, compañero de habitación de…

—Hoshigaki-san, tengo un nombre…**—**le recordó cuando abrió la puerta.

—Lo sé, Haruno-san **—**le soltó con mofa**—**. ¿Y qué?

—Úsalo. Por favor.

—Haz algo por mí, entonces **—**se carcajeó observando el brillo de terror que se filtró por los orbes esmeralda**—** ¡Hey, hey! ¿Pero qué cosas estás pensando? Relájate. Ninguno de nosotros usa esa mierda del apellido y el "-san". Solo somos Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame. Nada de formalidades, pequeña.

—Ah **—**respondió agradeciendo mentalmente que le recordara el nombre de cada uno de sus compañeros**—**, está bien.

—Vale **—**le sonrió de oreja a oreja**—**. Bajemos, la cena está casi lista.

Sakura parpadeó perpleja ante el repentino cambio de tema.

¿Cena?

—Ki-Kisame…

El tipo-tiburón ya había casi desaparecido escaleras abajo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cena?

Una sonrisa brilló en los labios de Kisame.

—Hey, es tu primer día. Además estás reemplazando a la escoria de reptil, y pensamos que sería buena idea cenar "en familia". No te preocupes **—**añadió, notando la duda en las facciones de Sakura**—** la cena está en buen estado.

—De acuerdo **—**le contestó, adentrándose de nuevo en su habitación**—**, enseguida bajo.

Quince minutos después, Sakura descendió por las escaleras y entró en la cocina.

—¡Saku!

Una persona alegre y cariñosa la sorprendió por detrás rodeando su cintura con brazos torneados y bronceados. Su espalda chocó contra un pecho caliente, y unos finos cabellos dorados le cosquillearon el cuello cuando Deidara recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro murmurando "_ángel guardián de cabello rosa_", "_diosa de ojos verdes_", y tonterías como esas.

Fue cuando los finos labios de él hicieron contacto con el camino de su cuello al hombro que reaccionó, poniéndose rígida al instante.

—Déjame. ¡IR! **—**exclamó a punto de hiperventilar con la sangre adornando sus mejillas. Su codo golpeó con fuerza el estómago del rubio, liberándose del abrazo de una sacudida.

—¡Ouch!

—Te mereciste eso, Deidara **—**se escuchó una voz calmada a unos metros de ellos.

Sakura se volteó sorprendida, aun en posición de ataque para defender su espacio personal con fuerza bruta de ser necesario. Un pelirrojo alto con el rostro sereno pasó por su lado con un plato de ensalada.

—Sasori no danna…

—Que estás contento no quiere decir que tienes el derecho de incomodar a nuestra directora de dormitorio.

—Sí, un. Lo siento.

El rubio, Deidara, le echó un vistazo con un brillo en su mirada que no se acercaba ni remotamente al arrepentimiento.

Sakura no pudo aguantarse y soltó una risita tonta.

Ambos chicos se voltearon sorprendidos y la contemplaron confusos por el repentino arranque.

—Él m-me recuerda a… a mi mejor amigo…

—Lo siento **—**dijo fríamente, aunque sus ojos tenían un no-sé-qué divertido**—**. Vamos, la cena está lista.

Sakura lo siguió hasta el comedor, alejando las manos de Deidara de un manotazo cuando intentó abrazarla de nuevo. Se sorprendió de lo cómoda que se sentía entre ellos.

_Pensaba que era alérgica a los hombres…_

Ella dio un paso al comedor y el tímido sonrojo que había desaparecido hace pocos segundos volvió a golpear sus mejillas con más fuerza que antes.

—¿Sakura?

El sitio estaba sorprendentemente aseado para ser un lugar habitado únicamente por machos-alfa. La mesa de vidrio era adornada por un gran plato de asado, puré de patatas y, ahora, la ensalada que llevaba Sasori en manos. Los puestos estaban casi todos siendo ocupados, y cuando Deidara se sentó en el suyo solo quedó un sitio.

—_Comienzo a pensar que les gusta torturarme_ **—**pensó, ignorando su yo interior que le recordó que era imposible que ellos supieran que les tenía cierto temor a los hombres que no fueran Naruto o Sasuke.

El único asiento disponible estaba entre Zetsu y Kisame, a lo largo de la mesa frente a ella estaban Kakuzu, Itachi y Sasori. Y del otro lado en la mesa rectangular, Deidara y Hidan.

—_No lo puedo creer…_

Se sentó en el puesto disponible.

—Entonces, rosad-_Sakura_ **—**se corrigió con una sonrisa**—**, ¿puré?

Cuando la chica tomó asiento y luego de un par de minutos de comenzar a comer, la conversación empezó a fluir hasta el tema del hombre al que ella había sustituido.

—Apuesto a que la escoria de Orochimaru está bastante furioso **—**dijo Kisame, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros.

—El bastardo lo debió haber visto venir **—**gruñó el de cabellos plateados, Hidan.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza soltando un _hn_, un sonido bastante familiar que trajo a Sakura de regreso a su infancia, en los días de verano que pasó junto a Naruto y Sasuke. Tragó la comida y dejó el tenedor de un lado.

—Aún tiene la clase de química para hacernos la vida cuadritos **—**Kisame se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sakura?

Sus ojos color manzana se dirigieron al rostro impasible que había dicho su nombre.

* * *

—_¿Sakura?_

_La pequeña de cinco años asomó su melena rosada por la puerta de la casa del árbol riendo alegremente._

—_¡'tachi-nii!_

—_Hey, Saku _**—**_llamó de nuevo el niño de siete años, de largo cabello negro recogido en una cola y ojos suaves del mismo tono_**—** _Naruto y Sasuke se rindieron; ganaste._

_Ella rió tontamente: _**—**_Siempre gano._

—_Eres muy buena jugando a las escondidas, Saku. Ahora, baja de ahí._

—_¡Voy, 'tachi-nii!_

_Los ojos oscuros se ensancharon:_** —**_¿Sakura?_

—_¡Bajandoooo! _

_Los brazos de Itachi recibieron a la pequeña cuando esta se lanzó del árbol, carcajeándose ante la mirada del mayor, que solo atinó a sonreír anonadado ante su genuina belleza._

* * *

—Sakura.

—Eh… ¿Ah…, sí? **—**balbuceó, un tenue color rojo coloreando sus mejillas.

—¿Pasa algo? Dejaste de comer de repente.

—_Nada, solo que tuve un recuerdo de nosotros cuando éramos niños; aunque ahora parece que somos solo dos extraños… Nada de otro mundo._

—L-lo siento, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas raras… en un solo día **—**con la mirada perdida, se llevó un bocado de ensalada a la boca.

—Estoy feliz de que se fue —comentó finalmente Deidara, y Sakura sintió una ola de tranquilidad arrollarla cuando se retomó el tema anterior—. Tenía un extraño fetiche con fastidiarnos la vida constantemente, un.

—Bueno debemos agradecerle a Sakura, si no fuese por ella el muy maldito seguiría jodiéndonos —dijo Hidan.

Toda la atención volvió a centrarse en ella.

—Uhm… ¿Quién era el antiguo director?

Sakura no pasó por desapercibido el tinte morado que oscureció las miradas de todos, haciendo que una gota de sudor se resbalara por su frente.

—Orochimaru, el profesor de química —se ofreció Zetsu a explicar—. Trata de mantener distancias con él, pues le gustaba ser el director de Akatsuki. Estoy seguro de que le disgustará saber que una chica nueva de primer año tomó su puesto. El año pasado se aseguró de que nadie le quitara el título.

—Estudiante de segundo año —le corrigió ella—, y mantendré eso en mente.

* * *

.

* * *

Por segunda vez esa noche, Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó entre las sábanas finas de su cama luego de cepillarse los dientes. Se había puesto su cómodo pijama de lunas y estrellas y unas medias para proteger a sus piecitos del frío.

—_Vale. No hay por qué alterarse. Soy la directora de dormitorio de un dormitorio únicamente de chicos. Uno que parece tener imanes en sus manos que se atraen a mi cuerpo, uno que me llama "rosadita" -¿es _en serio_, compañero?-, y uno que resulta ser el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo_ —Sakura gimoteó sobre su almohada_—. Para colocarle la cereza al pastel, me siento extrañamente cómoda entre estos chicos y tengo recuerdos de Itachi y yo cuando éramos pequeños y solíamos ir juntos a todos lados. Pero tranquila Saku, que no pasa nada._

Con un ligero llanto agónico, la de cabello rosado se sumió en un sueño profundo deseando olvidar todo lo sucedido aquel día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entonces… ¿Quién pertenece a quién? xD

Este fic es una traducción al español de "Belonging", de la autora **Aria Illusine**, yo solo la traduzco para que los que no hablan el idioma puedan disfrutar de ella.

¿review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**P**ertenencia

.

**A**kat**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Esta gran obra es de **Aria Illusine**, yo solo me encargo de traducirla para que puedan disfrutar de ella en español.

.

**S**ummary

A cambio de una beca en su nuevo internado, Sakura se compromete a asumir el puesto de "Directora de dormitorio"… en una residencia de _siete chicos_ mayores que ella. Es un cambio bastante grande para alguien que ha pasado los últimos seis años de su vida en un colegio privado de niñas. Agregándole hormonas revoloteando en el aire, mejores amigos celosos, una constante pelea para llamar su atención y un ex-director vengativo tras su puesto, y tienes la receta de "**Pertenencia**".

Ahora, solo queda una duda por resolver: ¿Se supone que los Akatsuki _le pertenecen_? ¿O _ella_ a ellos?

.

.

**2**

**P**roblemas

.

.

La noche anterior, Sakura no había caído en cuenta de lo difícil que sería vivir en una casa repleta de chicos que acababa de conocer hace solo un día.

De hecho, fue cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y reparó en que no había traído su ropa para luego de asearse, que se percató en ello. ¿Cómo demonios caminaría por el pasillo de las habitaciones con nada más encima que una toalla? —que, debía recalcar, a penas y le tapaba las nalgas.

Fue una tremenda tonta al olvidarse de su nueva situación, había hecho lo que hacía siempre en casa.

—_¡No estás en casa, idiota!_ —le rugió su yo interior.

Sakura temió haber levantado a alguno de sus compañeros por el chillido de frustración que se le escapó.

—_¿Quién fue el estúpido imbécil que pensó que un solo baño en un dormitorio de ocho personas sería suficiente, eh? ¿Qué si decido ser una tipa que dura horas arreglándose? —_refunfuñó entre dientes_—. Seguramente si opto por esa opción los chicos serían capaces de tirar la puerta abajo…__ Esto apesta._

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por el vapor que emanaba en el baño luego de haber cerrado la pila de agua caliente.

Sin soltar la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, tomó en manos el pijama que había usado esa noche. Y la noche anterior y la anterior a esa. Volver a colocarse el pijama sucio no era una opción. La única alternativa era subir por las escaleras, caminar por el largo pasillo para volver a subir hasta el tercer piso donde estaba su habitación vestida solo con una diminuta toalla que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

Y ese pensamiento no le pareció para nada divertido.

_Vestirse _o_ no vestirse_, he ahí la duda…

Al final, fue la hora la que la impulsó a tomar la decisión.

—_¿Qué chico puede estar despierto un jueves a las ocho de la mañana la semana antes de comenzar clases? —_con renovados ánimos, estrujó su pijama en su pecho y se aventuró por las escaleras— _Todo va a salir bien…_

_Definitivamente, _no_ iba a salir bien…_

A penas tuviera la oportunidad, llamaría a la persona encargada del mantenimiento para que arreglara las escaleras. No recordaba que la noche anterior crujieran tanto como lo estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento. Cada paso que crujía bajo sus pies, hacía que se estremeciera e implorara internamente por un poco de piedad. Aquello era **totalmente** injusto.

—_La pieza de Zetsu a mi izquierda, luego está la habitación que comparten Hidan y Kakuzu a mi derecha…_

Unos pasos más allá estaba la de Deidara y Sasori, luego la de Itachi y Kisame y finalmente las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto, que parecían brillar de una manera casi celestial ante sus ojos. _Faltaba tan poco_. _Unos cuantos pasos más y_…

Pero como el destino tenía sentido del humor, y aparentemente no estaba de su parte:

—…¿Sakura?

Ella dio media vuelta sobre sus pies, ahogando un grito en su garganta que podría haber despertado al resto de los miembros de Akatsuki.

Un adolescente bastante somnoliento la contempló con ojos pequeños desde la entrada de su habitación al momento que un bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Su cabello plateado estaba enmarañado, dándole un toque bastante infantil que a Sakura le pareció excesivamente adorable.

Hidan.

—_Oh, mierda _—pensó conmocionada, sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello del nerviosismo cuando Hidan la contempló desde sus hombros desnudos, su cintura ceñida en la mínima toalla, hasta sus rodillas, pies y arriba otra vez, repitiendo el escrutinio un par de veces— _Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno… _¡Hidan! —lo saludó torpemente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba casi desnuda frente a un chico— Perdón si te desperté, voy a volver a mi cuarto…

El problema con estas toallas, pensó ella con los nervios a flor de piel, era que eran demasiado pequeñas. Si trataba de acomodársela hacia abajo para tapar un poco más sus piernas, entonces estaría enseñando aun más su clavícula. Y si pensaba en acomodarla hacia arriba, sucedería lo mismo pero de manera opuesta. Por supuesto que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que un senior* de dieciocho años la observaba como si fuera la última gota de refresco en un caluroso desierto.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y suplicó no parecer estar escapando de la situación cuando posó su mano en el barandal de la escalera que iba hacia el tercer piso.

—Buenos días, Sakura —dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa pícara adornando sus varoniles facciones cuando se acercó a ella— ¿Piensas hacer esto cada jodida mañana?

—¡N-no! —balbuceó, su sangre golpeando sus mejillas con vergüenza e irritación— ¡Esto fue un completo descuido! No volverá a pasar.

La sonrisa ladina de Hidan aumentó cuando la tuvo a solo centímetros de distancia.

—Entonces no lo puedo dejar pasar.

Sakura tragó saliva cuando Hidan rodeó su fina cintura con su musculoso brazo desnudo, y maldijo mentalmente a todos los hombres que dormían sin camisa. El calor que le transmitió el pecho desnudo de él le perturbó los sentidos y le nubló la mirada. Se le erizaron los vellos involuntariamente cuando Hidan rozó su nariz contra su cuello y aspiró la fragancia que emanaba de ella con la sonrisa perversa tatuada en su níveo rostro.

El tono rojo de sus mejillas solo se intensificó más cuando la aprisionó entre su cuerpo torneado y la pared, y…

¡PLAF!

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Itachi?! —rugió Kisame, inundando el pasillo con su voz— ¿Por qué diablos no puedes despertarme como una persona normal cuando te molesten mis ronquidos?

El grito de Kisame a lo largo del pasillo le dio Sakura la oportunidad de escabullirse de los brazos de Hidan y correr como un felino hasta su habitación dando grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se deslizó hacia abajo con lentitud hasta quedar sentada y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía desenfrenado.

Los quejidos de Kisame se podían escuchar hasta en su habitación. _—¡No me vuelvas a lanzar de la cama! ¡¿Por qué diablos estás enojado?! ¡Fuiste tú el que me _despertó _inhumanamente!_

—_No puedo volver a dejar mi ropa limpia aquí arriba…—_pensó enterrando su rostro acalorado en sus rodillas.

* * *

—¡Hey, Sakura!

La chica levantó la mirada sorprendida para contemplar el rostro de Kakuzu asomarse por la puerta. Ella se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y su diario apoyado en su rodilla. La impresionó un poco, pues no había estado esperando que nadie subiera a hablarle y menos Kakuzu. Se lo podía esperar de Kisame, Deidara o incluso Zetsu.

Dejó el diario a un lado y se levantó para acercarse a él.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Siento mucho lo de Hidan.

Los párpados de Sakura subieron y bajaron repetidas veces.

—¿Perdón? —le respondió, sintiéndose algo desorientada. Por un segundo no tuvo ni idea de lo que Kakuzu hablaba, pero cuando su mente comenzó a trabajar dando patadas en el engranaje, recordó lo sucedido esa mañana, y entonces el habitual sonrojo volvió a adornar sus tiernas mejillas— Oh.

—Entonces… ¿planeas no bajar a desayunar? —preguntó el mayor cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo.

Sakura se encogió de brazos. La verdad no tenía mucha hambre, y volver a ver a Hidan tan pronto después del incidente de esa mañana definitivamente no estaba en el top de su lista de quehaceres.

—_Tal vez me escabulla hasta la cocina para coger alguna fruta cuando todos estén en sus habitaciones…_—pensó. Se deshizo rápidamente de ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ser la directora de dormitorio cuando ni siquiera podía enfrentar a sus compañeros luego de un accidente vergonzoso?

—Es que, si no bajas, Hidan no puede comer —añadió el chico con un aire despreocupado.

Sus ojos color manzana se ensancharon.

—¿Qué?

—Hidan no puede comer si tú no te unes a nosotros.

Sakura alzó una ceja, claramente confundida.

—Sigo… sigo sin entender.

—Es en contra de las reglas.

Sacarle una respuesta larga a este tipo era como tratar de pellizcar las paredes.

—¿Tenemos reglas? —inquirió cruzada de brazos, con una chispa de irritación nadando por sus venas.

—Kisame las hizo. Pregúntale a él si tienes alguna duda. Lo importante ahorita es si vas a bajar o no. Si consideras que Hidan necesita ser castigado entonces te enviaremos el desayuno con alguien. Si no, simplemente baja.

Él le contempló los ojos por unos segundos, recordando los suyos propios en los orbes esmeralda:—¿Vas a bajar o no?

Sakura le devolvió la mirada seria, aunque sentía sus manos sudar.

—Por supuesto que bajaré. _No soy ninguna cobarde _—pensó.

—Bien. Vamos.

Con un asentimiento de parte de él, Sakura cerró la puerta tras ella y siguió a Kakuzu escaleras abajo.

—Dime —le preguntó un par de segundos después, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad—, ¿de qué se tratan estas reglas que ustedes hicieron?

Él la miró de soslayo y le soltó con indiferencia: —Nunca hemos tenido un verdadero director de dormitorio, sólo la escoria de reptil. Itachi pensó que tener reglas sería una buena idea y Kisame las organizó.

—¿Y las reglas incluyen dejar morir de hambre a alguien? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño, totalmente en desacuerdo.

Kakuzu evitó por todos los medios enfrentarla cara a cara: —Solo estaríamos privando a Hidan de una comida, podría haber sido peor. Decidimos ponérselo fácil porque- —los ojos verdes de él se ensancharon y tragó saliva al recordar algo—. No importa, apresúrate.

—Pero-

—Después —le contestó, cuando el ruido de los varones restantes se hizo más audible para ellos.

—¿Creen que Sakura baje a desayunar, un? —preguntó Deidara con impaciencia.

—Tal vez —le pareció a Sakura que fue Zetsu el que respondió.

—Claro que la rosadita bajará. No tiene pinta de ser rencorosa —aseguró Kisame muy seguro de sus palabras. No pudo aguantar una sonrisa que se hizo lugar en su rostro y, de no ser porque si lo hacía Hidan se quedaría sin desayuno, hubiera regresado sobre sus pies para hacerles una pequeña broma. Ni siquiera se sintió fastidiada ante el apodo que le puso Kisame.

—Me alegra que alguien piense tan bien de mí —le explicó a Kakuzu cuando este la miró interrogante.

—Bueno, pasa —le dijo empujándola suavemente por la espalda.

Tras inhalar pausadamente, Sakura se aventuró al comedor.

—¡Sakura!

El ambiento tenso desapareció como si explotaran una burbuja cuando Deidara salió disparado de su asiento para alzarla en sus brazos ante la desaprobatoria mirada de su danna. Sasori salió a su rescate tirando del brazo de Deidara con una mirada seria. Kisame la contempló con una sonrisa de orgullo, Zetsu —incluso Itachi—, le dirigieron una mirada con el mismo sentimiento. Hidan…

—Bajaste.

Sakura echó un vistazo por detrás del rostro desgarradoramente atractivo del pelirrojo del grupo sin atreverse a mirar a Hidan cara a cara.

—No… no iba a permitir que dejaran sin comer a Hidan por mi culpa —se justificó nerviosa, acomodando un hilo de cabello rosado detrás de su oreja—. Fui una tonta por haber dejado mi ropa limpia arriba…

—Lo fuiste —declaró él con un tono áspero en su voz, viendo con ojos entrecerrados como Sasori le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad, deleitándose por el contacto terso de su piel—, no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

Sakura parpadeó confundida.

—Cualquiera de nosotros se enfurecería si decidieras prestarle atención a alguno en particular —las palabras del pelirrojo martillaron su cerebro.

—_¿Qué?_

—Sakura.

La voz impasible de Itachi rompió el ensimismamiento y Sasori dejó caer su mano. Los orbes verdes se dirigieron hacia el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun.

—¿I-Itachi-san?

—Tu desayuno se está enfriando —le dijo fríamente, cortando el contacto visual.

La mano de Kisame se colocó en su hombro cuando tomó asiento.

—Sakura…

…Oh.

—Lo siento… Gracias por recordarme del desayuno —le respondió avergonzada, con el ya habitual tinte rosado adornando sus mejillas cuando tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor. El color se hizo más profundo cuando Itachi colocó su mirada sobre ella _de nuevo._

—Has tenido suerte Hidan, podrás desayunar con nosotros, un —se mofó Deidara con su característica sonrisa cuando todos se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa.

—Hidan afortunado —le siguió la burla Kisame, desordenando cariñosamente el cabello rosado de la chica del grupo.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior apenada: —¿Podemos sólo no hablar de esto? —pidió con una mirada suplicante.

El de los tatuajes se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa agregó: —Bueno, tenemos que hablar sobre el viaje a la playa de todos modos.

—¿Viaje a la playa? —cuestionó ella, complacida por el cambio de tema.

—Cada año, justo antes de comenzar clases, organizamos un viaje a la playa, un —explicó el rubio, tras un bocado de tostadas—. La pasamos realmente bien, un.

—Vamos un día en la mañana, pasamos la noche y regresamos al siguiente día en la mañana —añadió Zetsu a su lado.

Kakuzu murmuró algo entre dientes que Sakura no pudo escuchar y recibió un codazo amistoso en el brazo por parte de Hidan.

—Los tickets no son tan caros, Kakuzu.

La comida del desayuno transcurrió amenamente con todos los chicos contándole hazañas de los años anteriores en el dichoso viaje a la playa.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo sería este viaje? —preguntó la chica cuando terminó su desayuno.

—Mañana —le respondió Kisame al instante, sin notar el brusco cambio en el mirar de Sakura.

—_Supongo que no iré…_—su decepción fue sorprendentemente grande.

* * *

—Sakura.

—_Kisame anoche, Kakuzu esta mañana, ¿ahora Itachi?_

Se levantó de la cama y dejó El diario de Noah —uno de sus libros preferidos— sobre la almohada para apresurarse a la puerta.

—Sucede algo…—su voz se desvaneció cuando lo contemplo de pie frente a su habitación. Vestía de manera casual, pero lucía terriblemente atractivo ante sus ojos.

Se sintió pequeñita cuando recordó mentalmente qué vestía ella: una camisa dos veces más su talla, de color naranja —totalmente desentonando con su color de cabello— con letras grandes azul marino que se leían 'La vida siempre es mejor comiendo RAMEN'. Había sido un regalo de Naruto en su último cumpleaños; y debajo usaba unos bóxers de varón azul celeste con tomates dibujados de manera desorganizada, que Sasuke había olvidado entre su ropa cuando fueron a un campamento de verano hace unos años.

Al lado de Itachi, Sakura se veía como una niña que se había zambullido en el basurero de la ciudad en busca de ropa… a mitad de la noche con los ojos vendados.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke vestía simplemente un pantalón de pijama negro con el emblema de la familia Uchiha tatuado en el lado superior izquierdo. Sakura tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que no podía dejar de respirar o se ahogaría.

Ella se debatía internamente luchando por retomar el autocontrol y no bajar la mirada de sus desnudos hombros masculinos. Luego de tragar grueso, se forzó a actuar normal.

—Entonces…—carraspeó suavemente— ¿Querías algo, Itachi?

—Nos marchamos a las ocho de la mañana, no habrá tiempo para empacar cuando te levantes —le dijo rápidamente, luego de que sus ojos viajaran por su habitación.

Sakura alzó una ceja: —¿Mmm?

—Deberías hacer la maleta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No iré con ustedes…

La reacción de Itachi fue —inesperadamente— de sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, a las demás habitaciones: —¿Acaso no quieres venir con nosotros?

Sus ojos color manzana parpadearon llenos de confusión y vergüenza.

—Es la tradición de su dormitorio, no quiero entrometerme…—musitó, mirando las líneas del suelo.

Los largos dedos de Itachi alzaron su barbilla de manera gentil y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente con su pulgar.

—Sakura, es la tradición del dormitorio de Akatsuki —murmuró pacientemente—, ¿en qué residencia vives tú?

Sus orbes se ensancharon levemente y le respondió sin comprender: —Akatsuki…

—Por favor empaca tus cosas antes de dormir, debemos partir temprano para no perder el tren —le ordenó amablemente, luego de soltar su rostro de mala gana.

Las mejillas de Sakura habían adquirido el tono carmín para entonces y solo atinó a sonreír de oreja a oreja: —Lo haré. Gracias, Itachi.

El mayor dio un par de pasos atrás luego de mascullar un suave 'de nada'.

Caminando de regreso a su habitación, Itachi rogó mentalmente que Sakura empacara un pijama diferente. Verla vestir una terrible combinación de su hermano menor, Sasuke, con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Naruto, lograba irritarlo de una manera aterradoramente extraña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Senior: Un estudiante en el último año escolar, colegial o universitario.

Bueno bueno, Itachi comienza a mostrar su lado posesivo en este capítulo, lo amo :D. De cualquier manera, en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más sobre las extrañas "reglas de Kisame", un poco del viaje a la playa y… surf! hahaha

Por cada review le donas un par de zapatos a un niño necesitado en África :3 hahaha. Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**P**ertenencia

.

**A**kat**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Esta gran obra es de **Aria Illusine**, yo solo me encargo de traducirla para que puedan disfrutar de ella en español.

.

**S**ummary

A cambio de una beca en su nuevo internado, Sakura se compromete a asumir el puesto de "Directora de dormitorio"… en una residencia de _siete chicos_ mayores que ella. Es un cambio bastante grande para alguien que ha pasado los últimos seis años de su vida en un colegio privado de niñas. Agregándole hormonas revoloteando en el aire, mejores amigos celosos, una constante pelea para llamar su atención y un ex-director vengativo tras su puesto, y tienes la receta de "**Pertenencia**".

Ahora, solo queda una duda por resolver: ¿Se supone que los Akatsuki _le pertenecen_? ¿O _ella_ a ellos?

.

.

**3**

.

.

—Le dijiste, ¿verdad?

Itachi lo contempló con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Si Kakuzu, le dije anoche que partiríamos a las ocho, es consciente de que nos iremos temprano —contestó con irritación.

Había sido interrogado minutos antes con la misma pregunta por Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan y -hasta- Kisame —y respondido lo mismo a todas ellas a pesar de que estuvo tentado a ignorarlos con la gracia que posee todo Uchiha. Seguía molesto por lo ocurrido la mañana anterior con Hidan, y por las medidas drásticas que tuvo que tomar para darle la oportunidad de escapar a Sakura sin tener que entrometerse demasiado en el asunto. Se sorprendió de lo irritado que lo hizo sentir escuchar las voces de ellos dos en el pasillo esa mañana.

—Debería apresurarse.

Cuando Itachi se volteó con una vena palpitando en su frente, los chicos lograron escuchar los pasos precipitándose por los escalones.

—Ya era hor- —las palabras murieron en los labios de Kakuzu cuando ella aterrizó junto a ellos.

La charla ociosa que habían mantenido los siete chicos mientras esperaban a la 'pequeña Sakura' terminó bruscamente cuando posaron sus ojos en la criatura de rosados cabellos.

Sus mejillas estaban tenuemente sonrosadas, dándole un aire irresistiblemente adorable, que correspondían al color de su largo cabello el cual caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, con unos lentes de sol colocados en forma de diadema. Sus ojos color manzana brillaban con entusiasmo, dándole un tono alegre a sus facciones acorazonadas que enmarcaban una dulce sonrisa. Prácticamente había descendido las escaleras con la gracia de una preciosa hada de primavera ante los ojos de sus anonadados compañeros de dormitorio.

El bikini strapless color vino tinto se marcaba debajo del romper-suit* crema con estampado floreal rosa. Un par de sandalias de playa color blanco completaban su _outfit*_.

Soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando, con bolsa de playa y todo, Deidara la elevó por los aires y dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos al estilo nupcial.

—¡Báaajame. Deidara! —exclamó con el rostro hirviendo—¡Perderemos el tren!

Tras escuchar sus palabras, los chicos reaccionaron, tomaron cada uno sus respectivos bolsos y salieron del campus.

—H-hey, Zetsu —llamó ella— ¿Cómo llegaremos a la estación de tren? ¿No queda como a media hora de camino o algo así?

El tipo de cabello verde oliva cabeceó: —Sí, pero nadie va caminando. Iremos en la camioneta de Kisame.

—¿Kisame tiene una camioneta? —preguntó, sorprendida. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su níveo rostro—, ¿debería estar preocupada por mi seguridad?

—¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso, rosadita!

Riendo tontamente, se escondió detrás de Zetsu para escapar del gigante de piel azul.

—Estás de muy buen humor hoy, Sakura —comentó Zetsu, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada recelosa que el rubio le lanzó por rondar a la chica.

Sakura se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa: —Realmente me gusta ir a la playa —contó con ojos brillantes—. Mamá y yo vamos siempre en verano, pero este año no pudimos ir porque con lo de la mudanza no tuvimos oportunidad…

—Oh —el de ojos dorados asintió con comprensión—, bueno disfrutarás la playa a la que iremos. Es una de las más agradables de la zona.

La mirada de placer y entusiasmo de Sakura, era lo único que le parecía agradable a Zetsu en ese momento.

—¡No puedo esperar! —se carcajeó subiéndose a la van de Kisame.

.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? —cuestionó la única chica del grupo, cuando tenían rato de haber abordado el tren.

—Ah, se me olvidaba que no tenías idea —se rió Kisame desde su asiento—. Nos dirigimos a la casa de verano de los Uchiha; hay una gran playa cerca del lugar.

—¿L-la c-casa de verano? —balbuceó, con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

Itachi, que estaba sentado en el asiento continuo al de Kisame, alzó una ceja con curiosidad: —¿Sasuke nunca te ha contado de ella?

—No, Sasuke-kun nunca dijo nada —le contestó, aun impresionada—. Sólo he visitado la casa principal…

Los orbes color ónix de Itachi se agrandaron: —¿Has visitado la casa principal recientemente?

—Uh-huh —respondió Sakura, ignorando la creciente irritación que aumentaba como espuma burbujeante en el interior del hermano de Sasuke—, fui con Naruto para contarle a Sasuke-kun que había entrado en la _Hishin Academy_…

—Ya veo —la voz de Itachi sonó lejana, suave como el terciopelo.

Los ojos de Kisame se deslizaron de Itachi a la chiquilla, y de la chiquilla a Itachi. Una sonrisa cómplice se esbozó en sus labios al tiempo que pensaba en la reprimenda que le haría su compañero de habitación a su hermano menor. Itachi no estaba muy contento desde el día anterior, y Kisame creía saber la razón. Después de todo, para Itachi, Sakura era…

—Kisame.

—Dime, Saku —el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó con rudeza— ¿Qué pasa?

—Kakuzu dijo algo sobre unas reglas que tú hiciste…

—¿Cuánto tuviste que pagarle para conseguir esa información? —replicó el mayor, tratando de desviar la atención de la chica del tema. Esas reglas eran algo de lo que él no tenía la intención de contarle por el momento… o quizás nunca.

—¿Pagar? —inquirió sin comprender— ¿A qué te refieres con pagarle?

Los ojos de Kisame se agrandaron; parecía que la pupila se le fuera a salir del rostro en cualquier momento.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que el avaro de Kakuzu te ofreció esa información sin cobrarte ni un centavo? —a su lado, Itachi soltó un -hn- de incredulidad.

—S-sí…—un ya experimentado calor se instaló en sus mejillas cuando todo el grupo posó su atención sobre ella— ¿por qué no debería?

Kisame ni se molestó en contestarle, se levantó de su asiento y se posó frente al susodicho con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho: —Oi, Kakuzu, ¿qué con el favoritismo? —preguntó— Nos haces pagarte por información de ese tipo a cada uno de nosotros.

Los ojos de águila de Itachi lograron captar el leve —muy, muy leve— estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

Sin embargo, el castaño respondió con indiferencia, como si no le afectara la acusación del tipo-tiburón: —Esa respuesta te costará.

—¿Cuánto? —exigió Kisame.

—Trescientos setenta y nueve ryō —contestó con el rostro impasible.

—¡¿Cuánto?!

—¡Kisame! ¡Estamos en un tren! —se apenó la de cabello rosado. Era obvio que Kakuzu le había hecho un favor brindándole una información gratuita y ahora Kisame hacía un escándalo por ello.

—Ignóralos —le susurró Zetsu en su otro lado—. Kisame sólo está irritado porque Kakuzu siempre le cobra como quince ryō por respuesta y una información como esa debía costarte al menos unos sesenta o más.

—¡¿Sesenta?!

—Dependiendo del humor de Kakuzu, el precio podría elevarse hasta ochenta y cinco.

Sakura recostó la espalda en el espaldar del asiento y silbó sorprendida. Tomaría el consejo de Zetsu e ignoraría a sus testarudos compañeros de residencia, algún día la iban a matar de la impresión o de alguna enfermedad, de eso estaba segura.

—_Chica de segundo año muere por hipertensión arterial…_

.

—Un momento, ¿no iremos primero a la casa? —preguntó Sakura cuando se dirigieron a la playa luego de salir de la estación de tren.

—El chofer de la familia Uchiha recogerá nuestros bolsos y los llevará a la casa, un —le explicó Deidara—. Sólo no pienses en ello. ¿Qué es más importante, el chofer o el paisaje que tienes enfrente?

El rubio sonrió cuando la chica soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Sakura cabeceó ensimismada: —Esto es… hermoso.

Sombrillas y tumbonas decoraban la arena blanca que se extendía frente a ellos, dando pie a un precioso mar azul claro, con olas de espuma rompiendo en la orilla. El sonido de las olas, el olor salado del mar, las gaviotas volando en el cielo y el viento golpeando su rostro le dieron a Sakura una felicidad desbordante.

—¡Eh, rosadita! —Kisame la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas—, deja de mirar y vamos a meternos en el agua.

—¡Kisame, ponme en el suelo! —gruñó ella halándose el short para evitar que se le vieran las nalgas— ¡Es enserio!

—Kisame.

—Ya oí, ya oí, Itachi —refunfuñó el alto dejando a la pequeña retorciéndose sobre la tibia arena.

—¡Tonto! —gritó ella cuando recuperó el aliento— ¡Avísame la próxima vez!

—Oh, ¿así que habrá 'próxima vez'? —interrogó entretenido, con su sonrisa de tiburón tatuada en el rostro.

Sakura se sonrojó y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, frunciendo el ceño sin llegar a intimidar ni un poquito al senior: —No. No habrá próxima vez, nunca.

—Vale, vale —se carcajeó desordenándole las hebras rosadas—. Voy a ir un momento a la casa de verano, Itachi —le dijo al chico de ojos color carbón que se hallaba sentado en una silla de playa bajo la sombrilla que había elegido.

Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza y se fue del lugar dejando huellas en la arena.

—Dios, eso fue embarazoso…—pensó ella en voz alta, de espaldas al joven.

—¿Lo fue?

La chica pegó un brinco del susto mientras él únicamente la observaba con serenidad.

—Totalmente —le respondió, tratando de mantener la calma. Siempre que andaba cerca del Uchiha mayor, actuaba como una chiquilla tartamuda con los nervios rebosando sus poros. Algo bastante opuesto a cómo se sentía cuando estaba con Sasuke-kun, su mejor amigo de la niñez con quien se sentía completamente cómoda.

—Mmm.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo.

Las pupilas de Itachi viajaron de la orilla de la playa hasta ella.

—Fueron a buscar la red de voleibol y una pelota para jugar. Probablemente regresen pronto.

—Oh.

Otro silencio.

—Itachi… ¿Por qué te sientas en la sombra?

—Hn.

—Esa no es una respuesta —rezongó con las cejas unidas, haciendo un sombrero sobre sus ojos con la palma de su mano—. Déjame adivinar… se te olvidó empacar el protector solar.

—No. Me lo coloqué antes de salir de casa.

—¿Eres alérgico a la luz del sol?

—No, no soy alérgico al sol…—respondió él. Un tic se instaló en su ojo derecho cuando la escuchó murmurar algo de ser un vampiro chupasangre.

—Le… ¿le tienes miedo al sol?

—Sakura. Sólo no me he aplicado el protector solar en mi espalda.

Ella lo contempló fijamente como si de pronto hubiese dicho que se pintaría las uñas de las manos y pies de color púrpura.

—No soy elastic-girl, mi cuerpo tiene una movilidad completamente humana que no me deja aplicar la crema solar en mi propia espalda.

—Pudiste haberle pedido el favor a alguien.

—Hn. ¿Me podrías aplicar la crema en la espalda, Sakura?

Una larga pausa se extendió entre ambos.

Y entonces…

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que le pidiera ayuda a alguien. Tú eres la única con la que tengo… más confianza.

La chica de dieciséis años se sonrojó desde la médula espinal hasta la punta del cabello más largo.

—P-pero…

—¿Sí?

Un suspiro inaudible abandonó sus labios.

—Nada. ¿Podrías pasarme la crema solar?

—_Vamos, Saku… no es gran cosa, solo unta un poco de protector en su espalda y ya…—_claro que el hecho de contemplar su trabajada espalda desnuda (y tener la gran dicha de tocarla) no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su autocontrol. El tacto de su piel bajo sus manos era caliente, suave, los hombros pecosos, la línea de la espalda…_— ¡La madre que te pa-! ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakura?! ¡Concéntrate! Es solo una espalda. Una musculosa espalda. Con pecas._

Itachi se puso rígido cuando las manos aceitosas de Sakura hicieron contacto con sus omóplatos, aún cuando las manos de ellas se movían vacilantes, con vergüenza. El chico se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, disfrutando de la caricia, como un gato ronroneando. La menor hizo su trabajo con lentitud y cuidado, masajeando gentilmente la loción bajo sus palmas. Las manos tersas de niña, hacían que cada hueso del cuerpo de Itachi se estremeciera dentro de la carne.

Y alejándose demasiado pronto para su gusto. Su decepción ante la pérdida de contacto lo golpeó con fuerza.

—Eh —masculló en un hilo de voz—, acabé.

Él se volteó encarándola, con un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

—Gracias. Todavía me gustan tus manos…

.

—'_tachi-nii, 'tachi-nii. ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?_

—_Saku. Él nunca juega con nosotros._

—_¡Venga Saku, vamos a jugar!_

—_Pero…—murmuró, observando con ojitos llorosos al chico de cabello oscuro escondido debajo de la sombrilla de playa— 'tachi-nii, ¿por favor?_

—_Lo siento, Sakura. No tuve tiempo de colocarme el protector solar en la espalda._

—_Bueno si ese es el problema, ¡te ayudaré! _—_exclamó la niña de seis años con renovada alegría, soltando una cantidad considerable de crema protectora en la espalda del mayor sin preámbulo. Las manos pequeñas de Sakura recorrieron completamente la parte de atrás de Itachi sin dejar ningún sitio sin el color blanquecino de la loción_— _¿Jugarás con nosotros ahora?_

_La expresión del de mirar oscuro se debatía entre la sorpresa y la timidez._

—_Sí, jugaré contigo ahora…_

_Sakura se rió con ganas cuando lo empujó sobre la arena y ambos cayeron rodando hasta la orilla del mar, donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke._

_No fue hasta un par de horas después que las quemaduras solares se hicieron presentes._

—_Lo siento tanto, 'tachi-nii…_—_la pequeña de cabellos rosados se sorbió los mocos luego de haber derramado unas cuantas lagrimitas, exprimiendo un gel de aloe vera en su hombro insolado_—_, jamás pensé que…_

_Una mano quitó los rastros de agua de sus tiernas mejillas con amabilidad._

—_Está bien, Saku. Me parece que lo hiciste bien…_—_animó el mayor con una sonrisa infantil_— _Tienes las manitos más suaves del mundo._

_._

—E-eso está bien —tartamudeó con las mejillas encendidas—, bueno, ya t-tengo bastante calor así que voy a la playa en sumergirme digo, a sumergirme en el mar —se corrigió rápidamente, aún más acalorada que antes. Se quitó con velocidad sus sandalias, dejó su bolsa a un lado y se aventuró a la orilla.

Itachi la miró correr con los ojos entrecerrados.

—_Será que… ¿recordó algo?_ —una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió sus facciones— _eso espero_.

Unos pasos a su lado advirtieron a Itachi del retorno de su compañero.

—Hey, ¿dónde está Saku?

—Hn.

—¿La espantaste?

—…

.

—¿Sakura?

Sakura se carcajeó dentro del agua, cerca de la orilla, cuando se dio media vuelta y divisó a Deidara y Sasori llamándola. El agua fría de la marea chocaba contra sus rodillas, impactando espuma de las olas en su piel.

—¿La malla de vóley está lista?

—Uh-huh, apresúrate, un.

La chica cabeceó, la brisa golpeando sus mejillas y desordenando los mechones de cabello rosado. Con el sol golpeando su rostro y la brisa ondeando la tela de la ropa contra su cuerpo haciendo que se ciñera a sus curvas ocultas, Sakura lucía como una ninfa del océano.

Sasori se encontró a sí mismo con la necesidad de tragar, pues su garganta se había secado de repente.

El aura dulce e inocente que irradiaba el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, le hizo tener a Sasori la necesidad de meterse en el agua junto a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Anhelaba sentir el contacto de esa tersa piel bajo la suya propia. Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se encontraron con los chocolate de él, tímidamente risueños bajo la luz solar.

—¿Sasori no danna?

El frío que le produjo una ola de agua que impactó sobre sus pies y el tono áspero de la voz de Deidara lo sacaron de su ensueño. Sasori miró de reojo sobre su hombro, comprobando que inconscientemente había dado un par de pasos hacia la _sirena_ de cabello rosado con la intención de tocarla.

Sus ojos color café observaron justo a tiempo el momento en el que una ola medianamente grande crecía en la espalda de la chica que en ese instante lo contemplaba confundida.

—¡Sakura!

Un chillido escapó de sus finos labios.

—¡Prrrr! ¡Quéeeee frío!

Sakura tembló levemente por el frío que le produjo el agua, y comenzó a recoger el borde de sus shorts sin tener consciencia del pedazo de piel que exhibía ingenuamente ante los dos "sabuesos".

—Sakura…

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro, tirando del borde más hacia arriba—, ya casi acabo…—su espalda se estremeció cuando la ropa se le adhirió como un tattoo por el agua.

—Detente —ordenó con voz áspera e impasible.

Los ojos color manzana lo miraron curiosos.

—¿Huh?

Los dedos largos y níveos de Sasori desataron los botones del traje y lo deslizaron con sumo cuidado por su vientre, rodillas y finalmente por sus tobillos. Sakura sintió que el corazón aceleraba su ritmo con el roce de los dedos varoniles sobre su piel. Sasori terminó su trabajo finalmente con el vestido mojado entre sus manos.

El strapless vino tinto se ceñía a su pecho de una manera que se podía ver levemente el inicio de sus senos. Era un bikini súper sencillo que resaltaba el tono claro de su piel.

—¡Sa-Sasori!

—Agarrarías un resfriado si seguías utilizando esa ropa mojada —se excusó él, colocando el vestidito empapado sobre su hombro desnudo.

—¡Oye, Sasori!

Sakura se sonrojó cuando Deidara se precipitó a donde estaban ambos, con la rabia impresa en sus facciones.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó refiriéndose a ella.

—S-sí, estoy bien —respondió tímida, con un sonrojo que se volvió más intenso cuando Deidara la cargó entre sus brazos—. Pero qué… ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—Calentándote para que no cojas un resfriado, un —le dijo con una sonrisa alegre, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura buscaron ayuda en los de Sasori, pero únicamente pudo observar su espalda, pues había comenzado a caminar de regreso a donde estaban los demás.

—Deidara, déjame ir —pidió, retorciéndose en el abrazo—, ¡por favor!

—No.

El temblor de Sakura aumentó con la seriedad de sus palabras.

—…¿Deidara?

—¿Por qué Sasori si pudo tocarte? —los labios de él contra su cuello— Cuando yo lo intento me rechazas cruelmente, pero cuando se trata de Sasori…

Entonces ella no tuvo miedo; fue raro, un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad atravesó corriendo por su sistema. De uno u otro modo había herido los sentimientos de Deidara, Deidara que le recordaba a su mejor amigo Naruto. Gentilmente, trató de separarse de los brazos musculosos de él, y esta vez Deidara cedió.

—¿Sakura?

Comenzó a sentir el traicionero rubor que la había acompañado fielmente en los últimos días, así que antes de que la vergüenza la invadiera por completo y su rostro se convirtiera en un auténtico tomate de los preferidos de Sasuke, se armó de valor y le soltó: —D-Deidara… Lo siento, yo sólo… Es sólo que soy algo tímida… con respecto a chicos. Solía ir a un colegio de puras niñas, así que no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos varones… No es que no me agrades ni nada así…—balbuceó, sintiendo la sangre precipitándose contra su rostro.

—Entonces… yo debería…

—¡N-no! No cambies por mí, yo… yo quiero… quiero ser capaz de poder abrazarte sin vergüenza —su voz escapó de sus labios en un murmuro tímido.

A pesar de sus palabras, Deidara se sintió triste cuando rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la sintió estremecerse por el contacto. La determinación brilló en los ojos celestes del rubio.

—_Yo te ayudaré a superar esa timidez_ —pensó él con decisión.

Sakura jadeó cuando Deidara la elevó y le dio vueltas en el aire como a una niña pequeña.

—¡¿D-dei?!

La mirada feliz y dulce que le regresó Deidara hizo que guardara silencio.

—Saku, eres tan inocente —la risa varonil inundó los oídos de Sakura, dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola reírse tontamente junto a él. Las manos sujetando la cintura de ella en prácticamente un abrazo la estrecharon un poco más cerca de él—. Pareces un ángel…

—_E-está tan… tan cerca… casi… él, él po-podría…_

—¡Hey, rosadita!

Sakura ahogó un gemido y saltó de los brazos de Deidara como si le quemaran.

—¡Kisame! —saludó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de reparar en la tabla de surf que cargaba el chico-tiburón en manos—. ¿_Tú_ surfeas?

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntó enterrando la punta inferior de la tabla en la arena.

—¡Yo quiero!

Kisame se carcajeó.

—Sakura, eso es muy dulce de tu parte pero creo que no te has dado cuenta de que estás en bikini. Será difícil para ti aprender a surfear en ese _trajesito_, y no tengo uno de buzo de repuesto —sus ojos se ensancharon ante la mirada que le dirigió la "enana".

—¿Y quién dijo algo acerca de aprender? Puedo hacerlo perfectamente sin ningún traje de buzo —le dijo con voz confiada, y un deje de burla—. Sólo necesito una tabla.

—Ten —una tabla larga y lisa de color marfil con adornos en color rojo sangre y detalles curiosos en negros que reconoció como el kanji de 'coraje y paz' en el extremo atrajo su mirada.

—¿Itachi? ¿No te importa que la tome prestada?

El Uchiha de cabello largó negó la cabeza con suavidad: —Eres una invitada —utilizó como excusa.

—¡Gracias, Itachi! —exclamó con una sonrisa que casi le robó el aliento al joven—, te la devolveré pronto —y sin volver su mirada, se encaminó a la playa seguida de cerca por Kisame.

Detrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se podía escuchar con claridad los alaridos de Hidan: —¡EH! Kisame, ¡¿qué diablos?! ¿Qué pasa con el juego de vóley? ¡Me lleva el diablo!

.

—Creo que me bronceé un _poquito _—se carcajeó la de cabello rosado, colocándose crema hidratante en los brazos unas cuantas horas después.

Estaban todos juntos, cansados pero felices del día que habían disfrutado en la playa; se podían oír sus voces y risas en toda la sala de la casa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para colocarte la crema en la espalda? —preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa, cogiendo la botellita de aloe vera.

—No, gracias —le respondió con un leve color carmín en el rostro, que se confundía perfectamente con el que había adquirido por haber estado todo el día bajo los rayos del sol—. No me he quemado la espalda.

—Eso es completamente decepcionante, un —bromeó el rubio, tratando de abrazar a Sakura por detrás.

—Deidara deja de ser tan cariñoso —advirtió Kisame desde el sofá, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¡Eh! Sólo porque Sakura te ha dado una paliza en el surfing no tienes que tener humor de perros…

Kisame esbozó una sonrisa y despeinó los cabellos de Sakura.

—Lo hiciste bien, rosadita. Estoy sorprendido.

—Aprendí desde pequeña —se carcajeó suavemente.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuándo cenaremos, Itachi? —preguntó el grandulón del equipo—, estoy hambriento.

Itachi, colocándose la crema hidratante sobre su piel bronceada, se encogió de hombros.

—Preguntaré en cuanto termi-

—Itachi-niisan —una voz lo interrumpió— ¿has visto mi libro de química?

Sakura se levantó de inmediato cuando reconoció el tono familiar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¿Sakura?

Un rubor caliente se asomó por sus mejillas una vez más cuando, estando de pie, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: vestida únicamente con un bikini pequeño y rodeada de siete chicos en las mismas condiciones que ella, sin camisa.

Tragó con fuerza.

—Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

**C**ontinuará

.

.

.

*Romper-suit: Traje corto de una pieza, comúnmente de short.

*Outfit: Conjunto de ropa.

Dios mío santo. ¡15! ¡15 páginas en word! Creo que esto es lo más largo que he escrito en toooda mi vida. Enserio, chicos. ¡Qué eterno se me hizo este capítulo! Pero me encanta el resultado hahaha.

¡Aaay papá! Entró en acción Sasuke, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Hahaha espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, intentaré en lo posible actualizar la historia más seguido :).

**Por cada review le donas un par de zapatos a un niño necesitado en África :3 hehe.**

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**P**ertenencia

.

**A**kat**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Esta gran obra es de **Aria Illusine**, yo solo me encargo de traducirla para que puedan disfrutar de ella en español.

.

**S**ummary

A cambio de una beca en su nuevo internado, Sakura se compromete a asumir el puesto de "Directora de dormitorio"… en una residencia de _siete chicos_ mayores que ella. Es un cambio bastante grande para alguien que ha pasado los últimos seis años de su vida en un colegio privado de niñas. Agregándole hormonas revoloteando en el aire, mejores amigos celosos, una constante pelea para llamar su atención y un ex-director vengativo tras su puesto, y tienes la receta de "**Pertenencia**".

Ahora, solo queda una duda por resolver: ¿Se supone que los Akatsuki _le pertenecen_? ¿O _ella_ a ellos?

.

.

**4**

.

.

—S-Sasuke-kun… Yo…

Los ojos oscuros de él parpadearon confundidos. Su pupila fue desde su hermano mayor hasta ella, y de Sakura a Itachi. Dando pasos largos, se acercó a su amiga y cogió su mano con gentileza.

—Nii-san siento que Sakura te haya molestado…—la voz de Sasuke fue sorprendentemente suave—…la llevaré a su casa.

—Sasuke, ella no se va a ningún lado —respondió su hermano mayor con su caracterizada parsimonia—. Ha venido con nosotros. Te veremos en la cena, Sakura.

Desconcertada, asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir a su mejor amigo hasta el pasillo de afuera. Tres segundos. Tres segundos de silencio antes de que la ola de quejas hacia Itachi inundara el salón. Pero Sakura tenía mejores cosas de las qué preocuparse que oír las protestas de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Como, por ejemplo, la poca distancia que la separaba de Sasuke.

—Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura tembló ligeramente ante la pregunta, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—_Sólo dile la verdad…_—pensó armándose de valor para hacerle frente a su mejor amigo—. Es la tradición de Akatsuki. Vamos a la playa el viernes antes de que comiencen las clases y regresamos al día siguiente —le soltó, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida frente a Sasuke—…Estoy en el dormitorio de Akatsuki.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se ensancharon de la impresión y con un deje de confusión. Sakura captó de inmediato que no había atado cabos.

—Soy becada en la Hishin Academy… Y mi contrato venía con una cláusula donde tengo que tomar el puesto de director de un dormitorio, aparte, obviamente, de tener buenas notas. Y el único dormitorio que quedaba sin director era Akatsuki —explicó con un rubor adornando sus tersas mejillas.

Sasuke observó con el ceño fruncido la puerta cerrada por la que habían salido minutos atrás, donde el resto de Akatsuki aguardaba en aparente silencio. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de aceituna de su mejor amiga.

—Sakura, yo…

—Lo sé —le respondió ella con una sonrisa, dejando descansar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y recargando su cabeza en el pecho musculoso de él—, sé que no te gusta la idea. Yo también me siento un poco desconcertada al respecto…—le dijo franca— Pero debo hacerlo, por la beca. Es un internado caro y no quiero ponerle una carga extra a mamá pidiéndole pagarme la inscripción completa…—se inclinó hacia atrás, recostando la cabeza en la pared; el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo reteniéndola en un abrazo sobreprotector.

Ciertamente Sakura era tímida con los chicos. Pero ese era Sasuke-kun. Su mejor amigo del jardín de niños. No le avergonzaba tener contacto físico con él.

—Sakura…—la naríz de Sasuke aspiró el olor a vainilla que desprendía la melena sedosa de Sakura con un gesto indescifrable—, yo…

—¡Se están tardando demasiado! —una voz masculina, extrañamente familiar para la chica de dieciséis, interrumpió la calma del pasillo. La puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente.

Los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuerpo se volvieron rígidos de inmediato.

—¡Lo voy a…! —las palabras del rubio murieron en sus labios cuando contempló la escena frente a él.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban hasta coger el mismo color de tono que su cabello. Empujó levemente a un Sasuke reacio a querer separarse de ella, totalmente consciente de cómo se habrán visto en esa posición tan cercana.

—Deidara…

El frío que barrió su columna no tuvo nada que ver con la temperatura baja de la playa por la noche; más tenía que ver los gélidos ojos azules del rubio que observaban a Sasuke con dureza.

—¿Qué le estabas haciendo? —gruñó por lo bajo.

Sakura se estremeció internamente, con el corazón bombeándole sangre rápidamente a todo el cuerpo.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar la chica—, nad-

—Nada que ella no quisiera —la interrumpió el de cabello oscuro, colocándose protectoramente frente a ella, no queriendo que el rubio la observara en bikini.

Sakura apresuró el paso y se colocó entre ambos, apretando suavemente la mano de Sasuke entre la suya a modo de advertencia. No quería que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, Deidara. Sólo le estaba explicando por qué estaba en su casa con ustedes… había _olvidado _decirle que era un miembro de Akatsuki.

La satisfacción en los ojos de Deidara fue bastante notoria cuando se identificó a sí misma como miembro de Akatsuki. Una satisfacción que desapareció tan rápido como explotar una burbuja cuando un infinito dolor se apoderó de sus orbes celestes instantes después.

—Y eso implicaba que debías- ¿Sabes? No importa —murmuró con los hombros tensos, dándose media vuelta para regresar al salón donde estaba el resto de Akatsuki.

—¡Deidara, espera!

Cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se había movido involuntariamente por reflejo hacia el rubio, cogiéndole de la muñeca con tanta fuerza como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en las pupilas azules, siendo reemplazada después por un extraño calor que abrazó el alma de Sakura y la hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo a la altura del vientre. Considerando el hecho de que los anteriores contactos físicos que había tenido con Deidara habían sido iniciados por él, que ella iniciara alguno era tremendamente shockeante.

—¿Sakura?

—Yo… Sasuke-kun me estaba confortando —le confesó, el rubor golpeando su rostro—. Y-ya sabes que… que soy tímida c-con los chicos… Y quiero que seamos a-amigos, pero… e-es un poco difícil, ¿sabes? —se colocó un cabello detrás de la oreja con nervios.

Los dedos largos de Deidara envolvieron sus tersas mejillas y las acariciaron con una ternura desbordante.

—Trabajaremos en ello, ¿vale? —le dijo con su cálido aliento golpeando el rostro de la pequeña. Sakura parecía tener una máscara de color carmesí para entonces.

—Sakura.

Alejándose a pasos cortos de Deidara con una calma que no sentía, se giró para ver el rostro níveo de su mejor amigo.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun. De veras —le sonrió con dulzura, tratando de calmar el instinto sobreprotector de él—. Te veré después de la cena.

Empujando por la espalda a Deidara hacia el salón donde estaban los demás, le lanzó una última mirada de reojo a Sasuke, pidiéndole disculpas sin decirlo en voz alta.

.

—¡Eh, rosadita! —saludó Kisame cuando reaparecieron en el salón— ¿Lista para cenar?

—¿Comeremos así? —inquirió sorprendida, señalando su traje de baño.

Sasori se encogió de hombros: —Siempre lo hacemos. A los padres de Itachi no les molesta.

—A… a mí me gustaría ponerme algo encima…—murmuró con timidez.

—Cámbiate rápido —sugirió Kisame con una sonrisa—. Estoy hambriento y me gustas, pero no como para esperar mucho tiempo.

Sakura le mostró su lengua en un gesto infantil y cogió su bolso para dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto de baño más cercano, sin reparar en la tensión que habían adquirido cada uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio ante las palabras de Kisame. El grandulón del equipo sonrió divertido y un par de minutos después Sakura apareció de nuevo.

—Estoy lista.

Su delgado cuerpo estaba envuelto en un vestido largo de tela aparentemente suave playero. Era de color crema con encajes muy sencillos. Kisame se preguntó cómo demonios había cabido un vestido dentro de la pequeña maleta que le había visto a Sakura.

—A mi… algo así como "mi tía", le gusta regalarme este tipo de ropa tan… femenino…—explicó con las mejillas coloreadas—…Y me siento mal si no lo uso.

Un par de brazos calientes la abrazaron por la cintura y Sakura reconoció la cabellera rubia en su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Bien por tía Shizune, un! —dijo el rubio depositando un casto beso en el hombro descubierto de ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones de Kisame cuando presintió la próxima volátil respuesta de Sakura. Sin embargo, su mandíbula tocó el suelo cuando la chica se dirigió al rubio apenada con palabras tímidas.

—Gracias, Dei… ¿Puedes…—susurró ella, tirando levemente de la muñeca de él para zafarse—, esto es…

El asintió con una sonrisa y la soltó.

¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

—Vayamos a por la cena —murmuró Sasori, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en la habitación luego de la extraña situación entre Sakura y el rubio de Akatsuki—. Tengo hambre.

Sakura cabeceó afirmativamente y siguió al pelirrojo con calma, ignorando por completo las expresiones perplejas del resto de su dormitorio.

—¿Qué mierdas? —empezó Hidan, compartiendo los pensamientos anteriores de Kisame— ¿Desde cuándo tú y Sakura tienen tanta confianza, rubio imbécil?

Zetsu escrutó con ojos achicados a Deidara, mientras todos caminaban hacia el comedor de la casa.

—Tal vez porque fue él el que salió a buscarla hace minutos… o quizás sólo es porque Sakura está venciendo su timidez con los hombres —comentó el de cabello verde olivo cuando se hizo obvio que Deidara no iba a responderle a Hidan.

—Maldita mierda —refunfuñó el religioso con irritación.

Kakuzu se giró con una ceja alzada para mirar a su compañero de habitación y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un grito proveniente del comedor lo cortó.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Ah… Parece que finalmente madre y Sakura se encontraron…—dijo Itachi aún con cierta cólera en su interior, por el abrazo tan íntimo que había visto compartir a la rosadita del grupo con Deidara.

—Eso parece —opinó Kisame cuando dieron la vuelta al pasillo y el resto de Akatsuki entró a la estancia.

Mikoto Uchiha, la mamá de Itachi y de Sasuke, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pequeña Sakura y la estrujaba contra su pecho en un abrazo maternal.

—¡No tenía idea de que Sasuke-kun te iba a traer hoy! ¡Debió habérmelo dicho!

Sakura rió tontamente con vergüenza, viendo de reojo al resto de sus compañeros que se mantenían a una distancia prudente observando atentamente la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Le pidió con todas sus ganas al cielo que Mikoto no hablara de más frente a los varones, mucho menos que mencionara que aún perseveraba en el deseo de que su hijo menor terminara casado con la pequeña de cabello rosado. Lo cual la señora Uchiha había estado rogando desde que se enteró que Sakura había tenido un ligero y muuuy extraño enamoramiento de Sasuke cuando tenía siete años.

—En realidad no fue Sasuke-kun el que me trajo, Mikoto-san —mencionó con una risita apenada, colocándose una hebra rosada detrás de la oreja—. Vine con mi dormitorio, de hecho…

—Tu… ¿dormitorio?

Los ojos de obsidiana de Mikoto contemplaron sorprendida a la fila de hombres detrás de la pequeña e inocente mejor amiga de su hijo menor.

—¿Estás en Akatsuki, Sakura-chan?

Sus mejillas se acaloraron cuando sintió la penetrante pero gentil mirada de Mikoto observarla con curiosidad.

—Soy la directora de dormitorio —explicó la joven—. Es parte del contrato de becas.

—Oh, ya veo. Debiste haberme dicho que Sakura-chan iba a formar parte de tu dormitorio, Itachi —reprendió Mikoto con una mirada—. ¡No tenía idea!

—Lo siento, mamá —se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa—. No sabía que Sakura iba a ser nuestra directora de dormitorio hasta hace sólo dos días.

—¿Y no pudiste llamarme? —preguntó, antes de soltar una risa armoniosa—. Siéntate junto a mí, querida —Mikoto tomó de la mano amablemente a Sakura y la arrastró hasta el asiento continuo al suyo propio—. Me parece que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que hablé contigo.

—¿Siempre son así? —cuestionó Kisame con una ceja alzada mientras se sentaba a un lado de Itachi, refiriéndose a las dos mujeres de la mesa.

—Casi —le respondió Sasuke, del otro lado de la mesa, cuando su hermano se encogió de hombros—. Sakura y mamá han sido cercanas desde…

—Desde que Naruto y Sasuke la trajeron por primera vez a casa, cuando tenían cinco años. Mamá siempre quiso una hija —terminó Itachi.

—Mujeres —rezongó el de piel pálida y tattoos, rodando las pupilas.

—¡Hey! No insultes a Sakura-chan así, un —lo regañó el rubio, en un tono de voz bajo—. Especialmente desde que…—las palabras murieron en su boca y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas dirigió sus pupilas celestes a su plato de comida, arrepentido por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer.

—_¿Especialmente desde que te gusta, Dei-chan? Eres demasiado transparente _—pensó Kisame con una imperceptible sonrisa— _Bueno rosadita, me parece que dentro de un tiempo vas a tener un buen dolor de cabeza lidiando con la gente si los sigues encantando como hasta ahora…_

.

—¿Ya le contaste a Naruto que estás en el dormitorio de Akatsuki? —le preguntó Sasuke, sin despegar su vista de las olas oscuras por la negrura del cielo impactar contra la orilla de la playa.

Era mucho más tarde; Sakura y él estaban recostados de la baranda del balcón de la habitación de huéspedes, finalmente teniendo una conversación sin interrupciones. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar durante la cena, ni minutos después ya que Sakura había insistido en ayudar a su madre a recoger los trastes. El sonido del oleaje hacía que la conversación tuviera una música de fondo agradable.

La chica se peinó el cabello con las manos nerviosamente.

—Pensé… Pensé en decírselo personalmente. Cuando nos viéramos el lunes en clases…

—Hn —asintió él con la cabeza.

El silencio que se extendió entre ambos fue cómodo. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos sobre el nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Fue incómodo al principio —admitió ella con un tenue sonrojo, interrumpiendo la calma de la noche y las olas—. Todavía es, de hecho…—giró su rostro para ver los ojos oscuros de Sasuke mirarla con curiosidad. Sabía que él era incapaz de preguntarle sobre cómo se sentía en su dormitorio, no como Naruto –que seguramente sería lo primero que le preguntaría-, así que se ofreció voluntariamente a contarle—. Pero… no es como que sean malos, ni nada… En realidad son bastante buenos conmigo. Me hicieron una cena la primera noche, y… creo que se preocupan por mí…

Mientras, en el balcón de abajo, la tripulación de varones esbozó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción cuando escucharon las dulces palabras de Sakura. Habían estado husmeando desde ahí cuando Sasuke le dijo a la chica de Akatsuki que la acompañaría hasta su habitación.

—Te agradan.

Sakura se ruborizó de inmediato y los siete pares de orejas debajo de ellos se alzaron como antenas parabólicas para recibir la información sin intermediarios.

—Su-¿Supongo? Son agradables. No es malo vivir con ellos…

Una mano caliente presionó su hombro.

—Vale —murmuró Sasuke aún con un poco de recelo—. Más les vale… si no tendré que castrarlos.

—¡No podrías! —exclamó ella, con una risa divertida— ¡Son seniors!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros en una posición de no-me-importa y abrazó a Sakura por los hombros.

—No, Sasuke-kun, estaré bien —le aseguró con una mueca alegre—; estaré bien.

Un toqueteo en la puerta interrumpió cualquier futura respuesta que pudo haber tenido Sasuke.

—Sakura.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró hacia la puerta cuando Sakura se separó rápidamente del balcón y de él, por ende.

—¿Zetsu? ¿Qué sucede?

—Queremos que nos acompañes a ver una película —habló el chico entrando en la habitación que se le había asignado a Sakura y reparando en su aspecto.

El cual, para variar, no era nada atractivo. Vestía un pantalón de pijama un par de tallas más grandes que no permitía la vista a ninguna de sus suculentas e inocentes piernas, y tenía, de paso, imágenes de lunas y estrellas. _¿Qué demonios?_ Se preguntó Zetsu internamente. Pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención al chico, sino la extraña camisa color verde, mandada a hacer obviamente, con las letras 'Team 7' en el centro y debajo en letras más pequeñas, los nombres 'Socios: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura'.

Levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

El rubor mojó las mejillas tiernas de Sakura cuando comprendió la pregunta no dicha de su compañero.

—Es algo de nuestra niñez —explicó ella rápidamente.

—Los tres tenemos una cada uno; por cierto, Sakura —llamó Sasuke despreocupadamente—, creo que esa que llevas puesta es la de Naruto. Dijo algo de que una de sus camisas se mezcló con las tuyas durante nuestro último viaje al campamento de verano.

Normalmente, Sakura se habría encogido de hombros diciendo que de todas formas las tres camisas eran idénticas y que no era realmente importante, pero de alguna manera, teniendo a Zetsu ahí atento a la conversación con aquella expresión de todo-lo-sé-y-nada-te-diré, y sus ojos color ámbar que se ensancharon al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran nuevamente.

—S-se la regresaré cuando lo vea el lunes —aseguró ella caminando despacio hacia donde Zetsu la esperaba, fuera de la habitación—. Mejor m-me apresuro antes de que los chicos se m-molesten…

—Ten cuidado con ellos…—murmuró en su oído cuando la rodeó con los brazos en un abrazo sobreprotector. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sintió el cálido aliento contra su oreja.

Ella resopló suavemente.

—Esta preocupación que sientes es sorprendente viniendo de ti, Sasuke-kun…—le dijo con una sonrisa— Recuerdo la fase de celos que tuvieron Naruto y tú cuando teníamos doce —soltó una leve carcajada antes de separarse de Sasuke y dirigirse hasta el pasillo donde la esperaba Zetsu.

Sasuke no pasó desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Zetsu ante su cercanía con la de cabellos rosados, menos aún la mirada recelosa que le dirigía a la camisa verde del equipo siete. El de ojos color ámbar le dirigió una miradita extraña y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—_Molesta…_

Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado sus huellas en el guardarropa de Sakura desde hacía años, y estaba seguro, por los vientos que soplaban, que Akatsuki a penas estaba teniendo una probadita de lo indispensable que eran ellos dos en la vida de la chica.

—_Mejor._

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ontinuará

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Tomatazos? ¿Huevos? ¿Carbones? *se esconde detrás de una pared*

¡Por favor, discúlpenme! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, tardé demasiado en traerles el capítulo u.u mi excusa es que he estado tan metida e inspirada escribiendo mi propia historia que no he tenido el mínimo tiempo para esta :'( y bueno, quizás también que me daba un poco de lata. Discúlpenme de verdad.

Sé que no es una excusa pero bueno, espero que esos corazoncitos puros me concedan el perdón hahaha n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que la espera haya valido la pena!

Si les gusta el NejiSaku los invito a leer mi fic n.n se llama Maktub y pueden acceder a él por mi perfil.

Hasta pronto, matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**P**ertenencia

.

**A**kat**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Esta gran obra es de **Aria Illusine**, yo solo me encargo de traducirla para que puedan disfrutar de ella en español.

.

**S**ummary

A cambio de una beca en su nuevo internado, Sakura se compromete a asumir el puesto de "Directora de dormitorio"… en una residencia de _siete chicos_ mayores que ella. Es un cambio bastante grande para alguien que ha pasado los últimos seis años de su vida en un colegio privado de niñas. Agregándole hormonas revoloteando en el aire, mejores amigos celosos, una constante pelea para llamar su atención y un ex-director vengativo tras su puesto, y tienes la receta de "**Pertenencia**".

Ahora, solo queda una duda por resolver: ¿Se supone que los Akatsuki _le pertenecen_? ¿O _ella_ a ellos?

.

.

**5**

.

.

—Te veré mañana, Sasuke-kun —prometió ella, regalándole un abrazo extra luego de despedirse de la familia Uchiha—. Los ayudaré a instalarse a Naruto y a ti cuando lleguen al campus. Recuerda llamarme.

—Hn, nos veremos, entonces —aceptó él con una sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro.

—Venga, Sakura —dijo una voz unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, insistiendo suavemente—. Perderemos el tren si no nos damos prisa.

Miró con vergüenza a Sasori de reojo sobre su hombro y asintió.

—¡Adiós, Sasuke-kun!

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke contemplaron con recelo como su mejor amiga corría para alcanzar a los chicos del dormitorio de Akatsuki. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus bermudas a penas vio desaparecer el tren de su vista.

—¡Oi, teme! ¿Por qué demonios me estás llamando tan temprano? —escuchó una voz gruñona y somnolienta del otro lado de la línea telefónica— No son ni las diez de la mañana, ¡'ttebayo!

—Tenemos que llegar temprano al campus el domingo, dobe.

—¿Estás planeando despertarme mañana temprano _también_? —lloriqueó el rubio, frotándose los ojos para quitarse las legañas.

—Sí. Es **necesario** —recalcó la palabra—. Y asegúrate de traer _todos_ tus pijamas.

Naruto miró la pantalla de su celular confundido, preguntándose internamente si había imaginado lo último que escuchó. _¿Me estoy volviendo loco dattebayo?_

—¿Pijamas?

—Sí, todos tus pijamas. Y también los pijamas de tu casa que podrían ser de Sakura.

—Uhm, okay… ¿Alguna razón en particular para esto? —preguntó Naruto, ahogando un bostezo.

—Te pondré al día después. Ven esta tarde a mi casa.

—¿La casa de verano o la de la ciudad?

—La de verano.

—Vale, te veré más tarde. Buenas noches.

—…

—Voy a volver a dormir, Sasuke-teme. No me llames en las próximas tres horas dattebayo.

El Uchiha más joven ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, presionó el botón de colgar y guardó de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo. No era que le desagradaran los compañeros de dormitorio de Sakura; uno de ellos era su hermano mayor, después de todo. Pero ella había sido su mejor amiga desde que ambos tenían cinco años, y él era todo menos ciego. Sasuke había sido capaz de ver la manera en que ellos la observaban. Y no le gustaba para nada.

—_No puedo creer que me estoy volviendo… sobreprotector. Se supone que este es el trabajo de Naruto_ —refunfuñó en su mente.

.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —anunció la única chica del grupo con una voz cantarina, inconsciente de la sensación de orgullo y felicidad que invadió a sus compañeros cuando la escucharon mencionar esas palabras, varios pasos detrás de ella.

La noche anterior había sido divertida y bastante casual, los chicos se estaban comportando realmente agradables con ella. Las horas volaron mientras se divertían entre bromas, sintiéndose con más confianza, Sakura había actuado con más naturalidad alrededor de ellos. Sin la presión de sentirse sofocada por la presencia de tantos hombres atractivos alrededor de ella.

—¡Es bueno estar de regre-AAAH!

Se estremeció y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, preparándose para recibir el impacto del piso. Un brazo musculoso rodeó su delgada cintura, salvándola de lo que habría sido un buen golpe en el rostro.

—¡Eh, rosadita! —Kisame se carcajeó abiertamente viendo como Sakura luchaba para recuperar el aliento entre sus brazos— Tienes que ser más cuidadosa de dónde pisas.

—Gracias, Kisame —contestó ella, arreglándose un hilo rosado detrás de la oreja—. ¿Con qué me tropecé? —inquirió curiosa, girándose para buscar el molestoso objeto que había osado atravesarse en su camino. Sus ojos encontraron al pelirrojo del grupo inspeccionando el extraño paquete que había sido colocado frente a la puerta de la casa.

—Tiene tu nombre —dijo Sasori, varios segundos después de su intenso escrutinio. Le acercó la caja de cartón mientras Kisame volvía a colocarla sobre sus pies—. Es del director.

—¿Del director? —repitió extrañada, recibiendo el paquete. Una expresión de confusión invadió sus finos rasgos, durante su trayecto hacia la sala común de Akatsuki—. Me pregunto qué será…

Alzó la mirada sorprendida cuando sintió un peso extra a su lado en el sofá. Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente y un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas cuando notó que todos sus compañeros de dormitorio se las habían arreglado de una u otra manera para caber todos a su alrededor sin parecer apretados o incómodos, esperando entre ansiosos y curiosos a que abriera el paquete.

A su lado, Hidan ocupaba casi todo el sofá. Detrás de ella sentía las respiraciones pausadas de Kisame y Kakuzu, el par de ojos observando con atención el regalo. Zetsu estaba sentado en una silla a su derecha, Sasori reposó su trasero en la mesa baja de madera frente a ella, Deidara sentado a sus pies con su característica sonrisa e Itachi se recostó elegantemente del brazo del sofá en el que segundos antes había estado su antebrazo.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y comenzó a arrancar con sus manos la envoltura de la caja.

—¡Oh! —inhaló, medio atontada por el contenido del paquete.

Un sobre colocado perfectamente sobre el precioso uniforme capturó sus ojos verdes –y los de Akatsuki.

La blusa lucía suave e impactantemente blanca, con bonitos botones de imitación de nácar en el frente hacia abajo. Debajo de ella había una falda peligrosamente corta de cuadros azul marino y color crema que le pareció linda y bastante femenina. Notó que el lazo que usaban las camisas de las mujeres era color crema, contrario a los hombres, que usaban corbata azul marino. Una réplica del uniforme más abajo del primero y finalmente, una camiseta y una pequeña bolsa.

—Que…

—¡Ah! Sakura por fin tiene el suyo, un —anunció Deidara, quitándole la camisa gentilmente para extenderla frente a todos.

Sakura sintió el calor en sus mejillas cuando contempló mejor la camiseta. Era negra y en la parte de adelante resaltaba la palabra 'Akatsuki' escrita en mayúsculas y con letras rojas. Detrás estaba dibujada la nube roja que simbolizaba el dormitorio.

—Oh… wow…—avergonzada por el notorio color sangre que se veía reluctante a abandonar su rostro, se apresuró a sacar la carta del sobre para no tener que confrontar las intensas miradas de los varones que la rodeaban.

La caligrafía que estaba escrita en el papel le pareció bastante vacilante, inclusive desorganizada. Como si hubiese sido escrita con nervios y rapidez. Se preguntó internamente cuantos años tendría el director de la Hishin Academy. ¿Cinco?

.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Dentro del paquete encontrarás dos uniformes de la escuela; tu madre te los ha comprado. El blazer de invierno estará a la venta en un par de meses, por favor comunícate con la secretaria de ventas si te gustaría adquirir alguno._

_Recuerda que debes vestir tu pin todos los días, y dile a tu madre que le mando saludos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Jiraiya._

.

Procuró ignorar la parte en la que su director le enviaba saludos a mamá; eso quería decir que se conocían de antaño, y tenía peores cosas con las que lidiar en ese momento, como las persistentes miradas de los chicos sobre ella. Síp, dejaría para más tarde la piquiña que le causó la noticia.

—¿A qué se refiere con 'mi pin'?

—Todos los estudiantes llevan un pin en el cuello de sus camisas para distinguir los dormitorios a donde pertenecen —explicó Zetsu con calma—. El tuyo seguramente está en esa bolsa pequeña. Lo de los pines fue una de las estúpidas ideas de Orochimaru.

Las cejas rosadas de Sakura se encontraron en el punto medio entre ellas, contrariada por la idea que había tenido su predecesor.

—¿Cómo fue que una idea tan ridícula se implementó en la escuela? Es la excusa perfecta para que se formen grupos…—su tono de voz descendió el volumen cuando meditó _qué _eran sus compañeros de dormitorio— _Un grupo es básicamente lo que ellos son… eso, o una pandilla…_

—Aparentemente es un amigo cercano del director desde su infancia —contestó Sasori, con una mirada perdida.

—Ah…

—Entonces, ¿vas a ponerte ese maldito uniforme de una buena vez? ¡De veras! —cuestionó Hidan, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado de repente en la sala.

Sakura alzó una ceja y frunció los labios mientras sus tiernas mejillas se sonrojaban involuntariamente ante el pensamiento de ella modelando el uniforme frente a los chicos.

—No. Ya lo verán el lunes cuando todos vayamos a clases —se levantó del sofá como si el contacto le quemara la piel y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia su habitación; sin voltear la mirada, pasando por desapercibido la notable expresión alicaída impresa en las facciones de cada uno de sus compañeros.

.

—¡¿Qué tú QUÉ?!

Sakura apretó sus párpados con fuerza mientras mordía su labio inferior, esperando con paciencia que la ola de protestas terminara.

—_Bueno, Naruto está un poco alterado…_—pensó sarcásticamente, tratando de que no se le notara en el rostro lo gracioso que le parecía el rubio en aquella situación. A pesar de que le divertía las distintas caras de contrariedad y perturbación que expresaba Naruto en su rostro, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil calmarlo como a Sasuke.

Finalmente, sus chillidos concluyeron.

—¡No puedo creer que estás en Akatsuki! —murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido, bastante disgustado.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba uno de sus largos cabellos detrás de su oreja.

—No es como que si yo lo hubiese decidido —le recordó con una sonrisa tímida, rodeando su cintura en un abrazo cariñoso. Se rió dulcemente cuando él la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—Esa es la única razón por la que no estamos **más** enojados —aclaró Sasuke un par de pasos detrás de ella.

La chica de cabello rosado rodó sus ojos y un gracioso hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla cuando le sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, sí, ustedes dirán entonces…—se separó de Naruto y se sentó como indio en el suelo de la habitación.

Los tres estaban holgazaneando en la habitación del dormitorio de Sasuke y Naruto; los dos chicos con ropa casual mientras que ella vestía aún sus cómodas, adoradas y extrañas pijamas. Ese día se habían levantado temprano _de nuevo_ –para desgracia de Naruto-, y habían marchado a Hishin Academy antes de que la molesta masa de estudiantes arribara. Ella había despertado algo así como media hora antes y se había escapado de su dormitorio para evitar cualquier posible enfrentamiento entre sus dos mejores amigos y sus compañeros de dormitorio.

La experiencia adquirida en la casa de verano de los Uchiha le decía que lo más saludable para todos era mantenerlos lo más alejados posible.

Evitaría cualquier contacto que pudieran tener los dos grupos hasta que encontrara una solución factible.

—_Chicos…—_resopló dentro de su mente y pareció recordar algo— ¡Ah! Naruto, toma —le arrojó una camisa y él la cogió en el aire—. Sasuke-kun dijo que nuestras camisas se habían intercambiado.

—¡Eh! ¡Esta es la vieja camisa del Team 7! —su risa tonta se escuchó mientras extendía la camisa frente a él— Sí, Sakura-chiiian, esta es la mía. ¿Era por esto que querías que trajera todos mis pijamas al colegio, Sasuke-teme?

—Hn.

Dejando la camisa sobre su cama, Naruto revolvió la ropa dentro de una de sus maletas, buscando algo. Sonrió abiertamente y sacó una camisa igual a la que Sakura le había dado hace segundos, sólo que varias tallas más pequeñas.

—¡Esta debe ser la tuya, Sakura-chan! —le entregó la camisa mirando la suya propia. Una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro— Esto me trae muchos recuerdos.

—¿De cómo hicimos un 'Equipo' cuando éramos niños, decidiendo numerarlo siete porque era tu número preferido? —agregó ella. Sakura y Naruto se carcajearon mientras que Sasuke esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, recordando en su mente las locas aventuras que habían vivido cuando tenían cinco.

—Todavía no puedo creer que estás en Akatsuki dattebayo —Naruto refunfuñó luego de que su risa terminara—. Pensé que estarías en Konoha, con nosotros.

—Yo también —respondió ella, frunciendo los labios—. A veces yo tampoco me lo creo. Pero… no es tan malo…

El rubio la alzó en sus brazos y se recostó con ella en su cama, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura; como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

—Si ellos intentan algo… por más mínimo que sea…

Ella le golpeó suavemente el pecho y se rió mientras recargaba su cabeza del hombro de Naruto.

—Eres un idiota —se burló ella con una sonrisa—. Vale, me voy; no hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes tanto… por mí —aseguró separándose de él.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan! —replicó con el ceño fruncido, dejándola ir— ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Y vives en un dormitorio sólo de chicos. Hombres. Hombres que no conoces —un carraspeó llamó la atención de ambos y Naruto rodó los ojos cuando se encontró con la mirada oscura de Sasuke—. Excepto por el hermano del teme.

—No es la gran cosa…—murmuró ella con la mirada pensativa, encogiéndose de un hombro— Me voy yendo, chicos. ¡Nos vemos luego!

—¿Por qué tanta prisa en irte? ¿Acaso no nos quieres, Sakura-chiiiaan? —inquirió Naruto con lágrimas de cocodrilo y un puchero.

Sakura se rió entre dientes divertida: —Es que tengo planeado hacer el desayuno a los chicos. Ya saben, para agradecerles por el viaje a la playa. ¡Byeee! —contestó apresurada escapando de la habitación antes de que Naruto exigiera indignado que le preparara el desayuno a él también.

Cuando Sakura desapareció de su campo visual, la frente de Naruto se arrugó. La irritación que había estado escondiendo de ella apareció ferozmente en sus facciones infantiles.

—Esto no me gusta nada, Sasuke —gruñó cruzándose de brazos antes de girar su rostro hacia el chico de cabello negro que estaba recostado en su respectiva cama—. Ni por el hecho de que tú hermano también está allí.

Sasuke alzó levemente los hombros, concordando con Naruto. Ni siquiera que su aniki durmiera en el mismo dormitorio de Sakura lo tranquilizaba. Podía decir incluso que le desconcertaba de cierta manera, lo hacía sentir _inseguro_.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Una pequeña y sombría sonrisa comenzó a plasmarse en el rostro imperturbable de Sasuke, haciendo estremecer a Naruto de pies a cabeza. Esa había sido la misma sonrisa que Sasuke esbozó años atrás, antes de que recibieran la paliza que marcó sus vidas. Todavía podía sentir los entonces pequeños nudillos de Sakura mientras los golpeaba. Una y otra vez. La garganta se le secó cuando recordó el desastroso cumpleaños en el que Sasuke y él habían decidido levantarle la falda a Sakura para comprobar si ella tenía lo mismo que ellos dos entre las piernas.

—Ahora, dobe, te explicaré por qué te dije que trajeras todos tus pijamas.

.

—¡Hey, mira su pin!

—¡No puede ser! ¿Ella es de Akatsuki?

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

—Creo que es su directora de dormitorio o algo.

—Mm, parece una criada francesa.

—_Esto es tan discriminante _—resopló Sakura, tratando por todos los medios ignorar el eco de los murmullos mientras atravesaba el pasillo—. _No eran tan entrometidos a primera hora._

Pero más temprano ella sólo había caminado hacia la oficina principal en busca de su horario, luego a su casillero y había hecho un rápido tour por el sector de los de segundo con algunos de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Ahora sólo estaba ella, buscando el salón de su siguiente clase; luego de haber insistido en que podía hacerlo sin ayuda, los chicos se habían marchado a sus clases, y entonces, los demás estudiantes que habían estado observando perplejos la escena comenzaron a hablar. Y a murmurar cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que duerma con alguno de ellos?

Una vena palpitó en su frente.

—_Sólo cállense _—inhaló para calmar su repentina ira ante el último comentario y entró al salón de clases.

—¡Sakura-chaaaaan!

El frío hinchazón de cólera que tenía en el estómago se derritió tan rápido como una bola de nieve en medio del verano cuando el rubio la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras se reía tontamente.

—Buenos días, Naruto.

—¡Regresen a sus asuntos, babosos! —le gruñó a los tormentos anónimos de Sakura que habían permanecido contemplando la escena por más de tres segundos. Sus ojos celestes los desafiaron a hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar mientras arrastraba a Sakura hacia el interior del salón.

—Gracias, Naruto —agradeció con sinceridad separándose del musculoso pecho de su mejor amigo—. Wow… Bonito salón.

El aula estaba amueblado tipo sala conferencias. Frente a la pizarra, se encontraba una mesa de atril moderna con un par de cuadernos apilados y una carpeta donde supuso que estaba la lista de estudiantes del salón. Ya habían varios alumnos cuando entró al salón; al fondo, un chico con el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pupitre. Unos asientos más a la derecha, una rubia pasaba las páginas desinteresadamente de una revista de moda y detrás de ella, un chico de cabello castaño se hallaba en su propio mundo, con audífonos en los oídos.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan, el teme y yo siempre nos sentamos acá —dijo alegremente mientras tironeaba de ella hacia unos asientos ubicados en la parte derecha del salón—. ¿Qué tal tu primera semana aquí, en… Akatsuki? —su hilo de voz se quebró pensando en lo que esa cuerda de sicópatas pudo haberle hecho a su Sakura-chan— ¿Ellos no…? —su mirada se oscureció pensando en lo peor— ¿…no intentaron nada, verdad?

—¡Naruto! —silbó ella, la sangre golpeando sus tiernas mejillas blancas.

En un segundo recordó todos los momentos que había compartido con los chicos, pudo sentir el toque de cada uno de ellos sobre su virginal piel; los labios de Deidara rozando su nuca, las manos de Sasori acariciando suavemente su piel cuando le quitó la ropa de playa, el musculoso cuerpo de Hidan apretándola contra la pared, los brazos de Zetsu alrededor de su cintura mientras daba vueltas con ella en el aire, Kisame desordenándole el cabello dulcemente y la calidez de la piel de Itachi debajo de sus manos cuando le colocó el protector solar.

El alivio se extendió en su interior porque al momento en el que la mirada de Naruto se volvía notablemente preocupada, el tercer miembro del grupo apareció y se sentó en el puesto libre a su lado izquierdo.

—¡Eh, Sasuke-kun! —saludó a toda prisa, obligando a sus mejillas a pintarse del blanco característico; pensando en que eso era una tarea más fácil que explicarle a sus mejores amigos todo lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros de dormitorio en los últimos días.

Él respondió gentilmente al momento en que la campanilla que indicaba el comienzo de clases retumbaba en los pasillos del instituto.

Sakura parpadeó curiosa mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—Pero si el profesor aún no ha llegado —murmuró con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke y Naruto se encogieron de hombros.

—Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde a sus clases —contestó el rubio y el cuchicheo entre los alumnos que se hallaban en el aula aumentaba de volumen.

—¿Un profesor que siempre llega tarde a sus propias clases? Qué demonios…—susurró ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—A nadie le importa —dijo Sasuke ahogando un bostezo.

Y eso parecía ser verdad. A ninguno de los estudiantes pareció importarle demasiado el hecho de que el profesor tardaba en aparecer. Así que tras suspirar, sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió en la página que había quedado deseando internamente que a nadie se le ocurriera hacer un comentario fuera de lugar sobre ella y su actual dormitorio.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta del salón se abrió y el hombre no había terminado de poner un pie dentro del aula cuando se escuchó un coro de '¡Llega tarde!'.

—¡Yo! —saludó casualmente, caminando hacia su escritorio— Estaba recogiendo la lista del salón porque hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante…—comentó mientras agitaba un papel con la mano.

Ella debió haber estado prestando atención a las palabras de su nuevo profesor, pero estaba demasiado distraída observando la máscara quirúrgica que ocultaba la naríz y boca del tal 'Kakashi-sensei' y el extraño cabello plateado que desafiaba la fuerza de gravedad del ambiente. El color de pelo no le sorprendió demasiado –además, ella no podía hablar mucho de cabellos cuando el suyo propio era de color _rosa_.

—Sakura.

Lo que realmente le molestó fue la máscara, es decir, si estaba enfermo no debió de haber venido a clase. La Hishin Academy tenía ingresos bastante buenos y estaba segura de que podía permitirse pagar un sustituto mientras el profesor original se recuperaba de lo que fuera que tuviese.

—…Sakura-san.

Cuando Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, fue capaz de percatarse de la fina y larga cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo; ojos negros que le parecieron increíblemente familiares.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura se sobresaltó en su asiento alarmada por el repentino grito de Naruto y el suave codazo que le propinó Sasuke en su brazo izquierdo. Las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaban posadas sobre ella, entonces entendió que sus amigos tenían varios segundos llamándola y ella perdida en sus pensamientos. Un dulce sonrojo adornó sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba varios hilos de cabello rosado detrás de la oreja.

—L-lo siento, sensei —se disculpó ella, tratando de ignorar las intensas miradas de los demás en su nuca.

—Está bien, Sakura-san —le sonrió él debajo de la máscara—. ¿Podrías presentarte a toda la clase?

Tragó con fuerza al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento, obligando a sus mejillas a eliminar los rastros de color carmín que la evidenciaban como tímida. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos cuando comenzó.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…

.

—Sakura.

—¿S-Sasori?

Él no pareció sorprendido de verla en su clase, o al menos no tanto como ella lucía. No tenía idea de qué clases veían sus compañeros, así que no estaba segura de si compartiría alguna con ellos.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Si el recuerdo de su última clase no le hubiese recapitulado lo tonta que había lucido frente a Kakashi-sensei y todos sus compañeros, Sakura lo hubiese mirado mal y le hubiese reclamado a Sasori por estar dándole órdenes. Prefirió encogerse de hombros y sentarse a un lado del pelirrojo. No quería hacer más ridículos en frente de gente que no conocía.

—¿Qué tal es esta clase? —inquirió ella, cuando estuvo cómodamente sentada en su asiento— ¿Difícil?

Sasori la miró y se encogió de un hombro.

—Deberías sacar tus propias conclusiones sobre eso, no tener únicamente tus ideas coloreadas por mis opiniones.

—_Bueno, eso fue realmente acogedor…_—pensó sarcásticamente, sintiéndose algo incómoda por las palabras de su compañero de dormitorio.

Sin saber exactamente qué responder a eso, agradeció en su interior cuando el profesor que impartía las clases hizo acto de presencia en el laboratorio salvándola de tener que contestarle a Sasori.

El silenció reinó dentro del salón, sintió como su compañero a su lado se tensaba y se colocaba rígido en su puesto.

El hombre era demasiado pálido y parecía enfermizo, el color de sus ojos era de un ámbar intenso y la forma de sus orbes era demasiado larga para parecer humana. Su pelo era de color ébano y caía lacio sobre su espalda. No era feo, pero había algo en su presencia que causaba… terror. Algo siniestro. La arrogancia y egocentrismo que exhalaba su presencia era sofocante e irritante.

—Bienvenidos a otro año escolar —su voz era suave y silbante, arrastraba casi imperceptiblemente las 's'—. Para aquellos que no han tomado clases de química introductoria con mi persona, mi nombre es Orochimaru, pero ustedes se referirán a mí como Orochimaru-sensei o simplemente sensei —una sonrisa sínica adornó sus facciones—. Ahora, para asegurarme de que todos ustedes merecen estar en esta clase avanzada de química pura, les haré un quiz para evaluar sus conocimientos por el método Socrático. ¿Qué método de laboratorio es utilizado para distinguir cuando una solución de hidróxido de sodio mezclado con ácido hidroclórico ha sido convertida satisfactoriamente en agua salada?

Sus ojos barrieron el aula, llena de entretenimiento malévolo. Ella se estremeció cuando su mente dio una patada en el engranaje y reconoció a la persona que estaba de pie frente a la clase. Era la _escoria de serpiente_ de la que hablaban sus compañeros. Orochimaru, el antiguo director de dormitorio de Akatsuki.

Se tensó y entonces ocurrió. Su codo golpeó suavemente su lápiz, haciendo que rodara y cayera de la mesa, golpeando el suelo lo más estrepitosamente que puede ocasionar un lápiz contra el piso.

A ella le pareció que el ruido había sido demasiado exagerado, pues la presión que ahora causaba la intensa mirada ambarina de Orochimaru en su persona hizo que sus sentidos de alarma se dispararan en todas las direcciones.

La sonrisa cruel que estaba tatuada en el rostro del profesor de química hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Sakura de arriba abajo cuando se ensanchó.

—Ah, sí; nuestra nueva estudiante. Conteste la pregunta, Haruno-san.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.

.


End file.
